Under The Wooden Playset (Ianthony)
by Pikatree
Summary: Ian and Anthony, who both are 15 years old, end up being sheltered under a playground from the rain. Anthony is asked to explain an (ANGST) story from his past. How does Ian plan on comforting him; what do they do that Anthony has been wanting for a long time? ((FLUFF / IANTHONY))


**NOTE:** If you don't ship Ianthony, don't like Smosh / Ian Hecox / Anthony Padilla, you may as well escape from here. There is an angst part, the story is probably a bit too long, and it's 95% fluffy. It has a kiss at some point, too. :P

**This is certainly not one of my best fanfictions. It probably isn't one of my worsts either, but I gave a teenage/childhood "Ianthony" story a shot. PLEASE CRITICIZE THIS if you find any errors or plot holes or whatever.**

_((Before I began writing this, I was thinking about how Anthony could have had another best friend before Ian. I also thought about what made them hang out in the playground so much in some of their earlier videos. (I know I know, the playground is probably like a block away from their actual home but this is a FANFICTION so... *snaps fingers*))) _

_Let's begin this, shall we? _

**Narrator POV: **

"Anthony, hurry up!"

"I can't, I don't want to slip!"

Ian grabbed the whimpering man's wrist, and hurriedly ran through the sidewalk of a city nearby their home. Anthony had his light-weight dark green book bag over his slightly bowlish, emo hair while Ian had a textbook over his practical coconut haircut. Just one thunder stunned the taller man as the one-month younger man tugged onto his friend who could care less about his fears. They kept sprinting together, making a stop at a red light surrounded by only a very minimal amount of people yet plenty of moving cars at dusk. Each step a person made and each roll a car's wheel drove caused a wave from the drenched dark platforms onto the sidewalks only making each step of a person cautious and unstable.

"Ugh," Ian sighed, turning his head towards some degree to view a nearby park, "Anthony, we won't be able to make it home, we need to go to the playground."

"What? But I don't want to go to the-" Anthony paused as Ian hauled him again, almost slipping on his way dashing across the street to a fogged field.

Once they reached the playground, Ian let go of his friend, voicing, "Come on!" and sneaking his way into a large gap. Anthony did as told, bringing down his book bag and crawling down under a wooden platform sitting down immediately onto wet ground. Ian sat crisscrossing his legs, looking directly at his friend a yard away from him, putting down his textbook on what he didn't realize was a puddle.

"Phew!" Ian proclaimed, delighted to have made it not too moist from the deviled rain plowing the grass and streets and sidewalks of his state at the moment. "Thank goodness we made it."

"Haha, yeah." Anthony responded pleasantly, smiling tranquilly while scratching the pesky nerves on his scalp, "It kind of feels weird. I've never been here before either."

"Same here," Ian chuckled softly, creating a minute long silence between the two.

"Eh," Ian said, staring left then right, looking at the rain slowly and incredibly pour more rapidly as seconds flew by, "Do you think we'll be able to get home tonight?"

"Hopefully; I'm kind of cold and hungry." Anthony replied, quickly looking at his phone for any texts, "Hungry, with no wi-fi."

Ian also checked his phone, and no texts came from his other friends or neighbors in the surrounding area. He checked the gray bars, and there was hardly a white bar rising from the dot point for any connection. Both tucked in their phones in their pockets, stressed and bored for a few minutes from the utter silence developed from each other.

"At least the smell of rain smelled good," Ian muttered, smiling at what was a soporific boy. The smell of apricots and raspberries that the rain produced while landing on nearby tulips and sunflowers could make anyone satisfied, even a man who felt uneasy and frustrated. That wasn't the case for Anthony however; he felt too cautious to be with his friend, which distracted him from the foggy yet scenic surroundings. Anthony sighed uncomfortably, staring at the flaky grass below him other than who he'd been in front of.

"I hate the rain." Anthony mumbled disquietedly while shaking his head as he heard the tears from the sky fall more drastically, and another thunder that caused slight goose bumps to his skin. Memories from the rain chilled his back; he'd rather be alone to think about them yet he was stuck.

"Why don't you like the rain?" Ian questioned with a cute, curious voice, afterwards mocking his friend's thoughts, "You afraid of a little thunder?"

"No, I'm not afraid," Anthony dismayed, "It just makes me... uncomfortable. I have bad memories with it, okay?"

"Oh." Ian stared at Anthony who finally looked back at him. The contact, Anthony knew what Ian was about to ask, but something about Ian didn't let him refuse, "Like what?"

Anthony rolled his eyes as he leaned on his right arm on his lap. He wasn't sure what he wanted to tell him. The amount of stories Anthony always overwhelmed him internally. Those memories faded away once the rained slowly eased. However, this particular story wouldn't leave him behind; it was practically a scar that he hadn't explained the meaning of to anyone yet, really. "I don't remember any," Anthony tried to lie his way out of saying anything about it.

"Oh come on," Ian could tell he was lying. He crawled a little closer to Anthony, turning over his body and scooting back to face Anthony a foot away left next to him. Ian stared to Anthony's ear and muttered from far, "I know you want to share something."

"No, I really don't."

"Just tell me; trust me, I won't even make fun of you!"

"It wouldn't even be something to joke about, Ian. That's why I don't want to talk about it."

"Like I said, I won't joke about it, tell me! And don't say you don't trust me, either."

Anthony sighed pitifully as he started to mentally summarize what he remembered. Anthony remembered the tragedy; it was of his best friend who died years ago. Yet sometimes it felt like it was more than friendship or bondage. It happened on a day like this; it was windy, dull and foggy, and drenched. Yet at the time, it was slightly more vacant and dark.

Anthony sighed before he began explaining."Fine, I'll tell you," Ian clapped repeatedly, and stopped once I began.

"As you already know, I had another best friend 4 or 5 years ago, when I was like 10 I guess. And we spent _a lot_ of time together, and I mean _a lot_. I mean I'd go to his house so much and we would play basketball and watch television and play on these game systems. We even cheated on tests together, would sneak into rooms we shouldn't have, and got away with everything. It's like we had something special going on"

"Mhm..." Ian expressed shielding his sorrow with calm attentivity. He was jealous by those words; he only did half this stuff with Anthony. Then he remembered, he was only a regular friend, even though they've known each other for about three years. Yet, Ian knew that Anthony had this friend for about 2x more years than he was with Anthony

"But then, a particular summer Tuesday happened."

Ian had been in a mode to daydream until that last sentence, where Anthony's voice became deeper and unsettled. Ian could tell Anthony was some-what bothered now, and since he was, Ian became bothered yet inquisitive as well. Anthony kept explaining even further, as if Ian was therapy.

"He-he and I were walking in the city for the first time by ourselves. It was a dangerous place, or the place we were around was dangerous itself. It was raining too; he held this huge umbrella for the both of us so we could get to this motel. We were on this family trip, and it was so fun and it was our last night there. An-and as we were walking during the night, around 12:00 AM or something, I heard this yell. I turned my head left and right, and he..." Anthony sighed. His breath was shaky and bleak while he rubbed his chest over his cloth to get the feel of mixed emotions away.

"He, he, he was gone." Anthony muttered loudly so Ian could hear. "Hardly anyone was around. No cars, no buses, the stores and buildings were closed except for that motel that was probably two blocks away. I didn't expect anything bad to come, yet I heard that yell. Then I heard some mumbling, and suddenly, I just felt this emptiness in my heart and fear. I looked around the buildings a little bit and I just heard this squirming, and I was terrified so I ran as quickly as I could to the motel room. The next day I found out what happened on the news about what happened to my best friend." Anthony had a darker blushed face than usual for his age; it also didn't seem like he wanted to cry, but Ian knew he wanted to let out indefinite emotions that he hadn't release in a long time.

"I felt so irresponsible, and I was blamed for the death and kidnapping of someone I didn't expect to die. I was also like 10, so what did they expect? If I did find the man who kidnapped him, he would have killed me too, which is why I ran."

Ian saw Anthony, Anthony in a mood that he just didn't usually have. It was a disatisying aura towards Ian at high and low levels of temperature and drizzling water drops flying to him. Especially when it was during a night like this, it was a time Anthony felt as if it could happen again to himself.

"Ian," Anthony mumbled anxiously to who had been stroking his back to relieve the upcoming anxiety, "I just never, ever want that to happen again. I still feel like it was my fault. I wasn't careful of my surroundings. S-sometimes want to forget it but I can't because the weather comes out like this so frequently here. I cried for days because he was such a great best friend, and I don't know if I could find someone to replace him. I never tried to either, I didn't want to make more best friends because all I thought about was him."

Anthony drew down a tear. Ian wanted to let Anthony cry more, but he wouldn't know how to comfort him. He was proud that Anthony could reveal something so perturbing to him, yet mortified that his friend's best friend was kidnapped at such a young age. Yet, anything could happen.

"Anthony," Ian finally spoke, interrupting Anthony's very light groans of sorrow.

"Mhm?" Anthony said staring up at the darkened brown wooded platform above him with a blurred vision, trying to hold in his tears and a face that he was too embarrassed to reveal. He shielded his face with his hands. It was the only thing he felt he could do when trying to not show his emotions; he was embarrassed.

"I assure you," Ian slid his bottom just a bit closer to his friend, mumbling softly with a smile, "It won't happen again."

"What if it does? What if it happens to me or someone else I know?" Anthony doubted.

Ian embosomed Anthony delicately, wrapping his arms around Anthony's tightly, placing his head on Anthony's shoulder and whispering into his ear, "Don't worry about it. I'll always be here." Anthony turned his head towards the boy who was grinning and finally had let go. Ian lowered his mouth muscles but widened his enormous eyes which glowed with dodger and tiffany patterned blues. It took a lot of Anthony's attention, especially when the rain settled down to nearly a drizzle. Then, Anthony looked down to Ian's lips that reminded him of his dead best friend's lips; actually, Ian's looked more perfect and plump. Ian's entire face and body, except hair, reminded him of his old best friend, yet looked and felt better than his. It felt odd; Anthony never knew he could find such a replica, or a better one at the least.

"To be honest, you remind me of him somehow, Ian." Anthony stated calmly, settling down his depressing emotions, "You're such a nice person."

"Hmm, really?" Ian questioned quite happily while the rain became intense and puzzling once again, "Like how?"

"I don't know," Anthony whispered endearingly, capturing more of Ian's appearance. He came just a tiny bit closer to Ian face, shifting his hand on the grass somewhat behind Ian's arm, "You look and act a bit better I guess. Like your personality. You also have nice height and weight. A-and your face is similar to his, but you just fit it... better. Like your nose and cheeks... with reeeally nice eyes and lips." Anthony didn't even realize the back of his shirt began to soak, he was headed towards asking Ian for something.

"Ooh," Ian hummed, slightly stunned at the resemblance he possibly had with Anthony's old best friend and how sweet Anthony expressed his feelins for him, "That's weird... in a good way, kind of?"

"S-sorry... it's just that, you just remind me so much of him. To be honest, sometimes, it's like I've always wanted to..." Anthony realized what he was about to say and he stopped talking, but leaned in closer to Ian's face who'd come closer to him too. Both arms were colliding against each other's' while behind their backs; Ian could feel Anthony fresh breath scent on his cheek and neck. Anthony didn't feel anything yet but an awkward sensation growing between the two.

"Wanted to?"

"Kiss. I never got the chance," Anthony placed his forehead on Ian's ear, breathing immensely in between his neck and shoulder; "The only weird part was how I was so young and how much I wanted it. Now, I just want kisses from anyone who's kind to me and reminds me of him. I hardly know anyone like that, except for one."

"Oh..." Ian stated while staring at a slightly flooded metal slide. He also stared at the colorful plastic ladders were also wet and slippery, as well as the long, metal pole you are supposed to slide down. Then back at the shiny eyed boy who stared back charmingly with copper and russet patterned irises. Ian's lips were much closer to his now that he faced Anthony, who's face had turned back to its light tanned self.

"Ian, if you don't mind, I'd like to kiss you..." Anthony asked sheepishly yet adorably to his accepting, unsure friend, "It doesn't need to be long; I just need a little hint."

"Hmm," Ian thought, letting his friend get impatient for his amusement, "Okay." Ian smiled. Anthony smiled back, and lightly puckered his lips as Ian did. Once a lightning struck a building and the rain settled to sprays, Ian pressed his lips onto Anthony's. Anthony almost whimpered to the sound, but was distracted from Ian. Both closed their eyes to feel the sentimental touch in a better way. Ian massaged his lips onto Anthony's slightly moist lips that he actually didn't want to release himself from. Anthony felt the same, as if the drips of raindrops and the scent and feel of air helped charm the touch. Anthony's memory with his dead best friend started fading away as the kiss became deeper and as the wind settled down between the two. Yet Ian began to slowly recede from the kiss; they stopped once Anthony finally pulled away.

Ian felt relieved, as if he'd been waiting for this moment for weeks or months, yet Ian couldn't get the thought that Anthony still thought of his long gone best friend. Ian felt awkward and distracted, but let it go because Anthonys lips was tasted and felt luscious. Anthony leaned his head on Ian's shoulder as Ian did on his slightly damp, straightened hair. After a minute or two, Ian shifted his pupils left and right. He noticed how the sky only spat a few rain drops once every few seconds, giving them a chance to head back home now.

"Anthony, I think we should head home now." Ian applied as he shook his shoulder to wake Anthony up before he became too comfortable. Anthony felt cozy and sheltered, not in a way that he ever thought he would be again towards a friend. He suddenly felt Ian's importance and cherishment; he didn't want to let go.

"Ian, I don't want going out now. Let's just stay until the rain completely stops..." Anthony wrapped and snuggled his arms around Ian's arm, not willing to let Ian stand up or shift into a more satisfying position at the least.

At some point, when Anthony thought Ian gave in and would cuddle, Ian scooted away from him to be next to his textbook across from Anthony.

"I'm sorry Anthony. We have to go, people are probably worried, and we've been here for about an hour." Ian apologized and sighed to his pathetic friend who'd been considerate over him for the past hour. Ian nudged Anthony quickly, and stood up unsteadily, still bending his back and grabbing onto a nearby moist long bar. The damp platform wasn't high enough for his height. Anthony sighed too, yet stand up. He looked at who he felt was his best friend, and asked him a question.

"Ian, can I ask you a favor before we go out there again?"

"Okay." Ian sighed; it's not like he wanted to go, they both needed to before it rained like a waterfall again. It seemed like it would any second from now.

"Please, let's come back again," Anthony took a long pause and sighed with a foggy breathe, "and if we do, please stay with me. I only feel comfortable with you around."

And had Ian let so be; the couple came as often as it stormed, as well as often as they pleased.

_The end! If you found ANY mistakes, please inform me.__**PLEASE CRITICIZE SO I CAN IMPROVE.**__I went through some kind of writer's block (or I just lost self-discipline to stick to my writing) so I haven't written in a while haha. I really need a guide. :)_


End file.
